


This is real (US!Sans/Illusionist!Reader)

by Abby_A23



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Cute, F/M, Gen, Illusions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_A23/pseuds/Abby_A23
Summary: Any Requests?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Any Requests?

A few months ago, monsters escaped from the Underground thanks to Frisk, the ambassador. Around 2 weeks after they arrived you bumped into a skeleton named Papyrus (but you just call him honey for short.) He was around 6'7 and always wore an orange hoodie with dark green/brown cargo shorts. His personality was quite laid-back and lazy; when you make him angry....well lets just say the outcome isn't a great one. There has been rumours saying that you have a crush on him, but you know that wasn't true- he was like a big brother to you. 

At this point in time, you work as an illusionist and its only around 35 mins until you need to leave the house to go. You rolled out of your (F/C) bed with a loud thump! and lazily walked down the stairs and had (F/B/F) for breakfast with a cup of (F/D). As you were almost fully awake, you walked up the stairs and went into the bathroom to fix your (H/L) (H/C) hair and brush your teeth. Sprinting to the bedroom, you put on (F/O) and got all your stuff ready for work."All ready to go.....Bag? check! Microphone? check! Hypnotise thing? check! Yes I am!" You quietly muttered to yourself. You ran out the door; locking it behind you, and to the place you work. 

(Time skip of like 20 minutes)

People were already crowding round the stage as you got your last item set up. As you turned around, you noticed that familiar-orange-hoodied-skeleton in the crowd, with a more younger, shorter (and should I say adorable) skeleton bouncing like an excited child next to him. You give him a confused glance and a wave in which he replies with grin, that for some reason says 'I'll explain later.' Shrugging it off, you start your introductory speech and start performing for your watchers. After a hour of performing crazy illusions with a bunch of lego bricks and string (IDK) you figure you would let one of the audience participate in an illusion. "Ok everybody, i'm going to need someone to help with this one, as I can't do it on my own!" Multiple hands shot up as you said the phrase 'someone to help', as you scanned the crowd, your (E/C) eyes settled on the hand (or should I say bones) that was part of Honey's companion. His hand was waving around frantically trying to get your attention, which it did. 

So you walked further along the stage and pointed a finger at the adorable lil' skelly. "You there! Come up here, please." You protested with a smile. His face seemed to light up as you said that as he rushed up the stairs (almost tripping) and standing about 5ft in front of you. He seemed nervous as lots of peoples eyes were glued to him- some with disgust, and some with a smile. 

You walked to him and crouched down a little to his height and whispered comfortingly "It's ok bud, i'm here, ok?" He nodded a little and relaxed a bit as he found some comfort. "Hello young skeleton, what's your name?" You said. He piped up a little and stood proudly and said loudly (Heh, it rhymes) "HELLO HUMAN, I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, HERE TO ACCOMPANY YOU, THE WONDERFUL (Y/N) WITH YOUR ILLUSIONS!" You winced a little at his loud voice and introduced him to the audience. "Everybody! This is the Magnificent Sans!" You said, laughing slightly at the name. The crowd murmured to each other about him but you paid no mind to it, and you don't think Sans did either. "Alright, Sans. I'm gonna need you to stand here and hold this orb, ball, thingy..." You requested, not knowing what its called. Sans obeyed your request as you placed a black and white striped ball with the faint outline of a persons face imprinted onto it, into his palm. He wrapped his phalanges (fingers) around it almost protectively and looked at you, waiting for your next instruction. "I need you to stare at the outline of that orb-thing and don't blink. Ok, you got that" You told him with a smile as he nodded happily. 

He did just that as you went back stage to quickly get a blank board with nothing on it and by the time you came back, Sans was still staring at the face. "Sans, i need to quickly look at this board, then blink fast a couple of times and tell me what you see. Ok?" He nodded, still looking at the orb, then quickly switched his gaze to the blank board and blinked rapidly. His smile grew with amazement as he looked back at you and exclaimed "WOWIE! THIS IS AMAZING! I SAW A MAN'S FACE WHEN I BLINKED! HOW DID YOU DO THAT, HUMAN!?" A chuckle escaped your lips and you told him, with jazz hands, "Magic!" His face grew to a one of confusion as he spoke "BUT HUMANS DO NOT HAVE MAGIC, DO THEY!?" "No, Sans. They don't, I was just kidding, now shoo! I've got a show to finish!" You exclaimed happily, as Sans nodded, giving you back the orb and returning to his place next to his brother."That's it for today folks! Come again next time!" You shouted to the audience, clearing away.

(Time skip for about 2 months)

The next 2 months went along similar lines as before, but with Sans and his brother attending each one, and different assistants for each day. That was until today, as you were packing up to leave to home, Sans (or Blueberry as you like to call him) and Honey came in backstage. Blueberry had a nervous aura around him, but Honey still looked the same. You were suprised and confused as to  why they were here, so you said to them. "Why are you guys back here?" "well, my bro here has something he would like to tell you, so i'm just gonna wait out front." Honey said, teleporting out front. 

When you looked at Blueberry, you could tell that he was sweating and even more nervous, as he was playing with his phalanges, his eyelights looking to his feet. "What would you like to say to me Sans? And are you ok, you seem nervous?" You said bending down to his height, like you did on the day you met. "H-HUMAN" He started with a shaky voice, looking in your eyes, almost hypnotising him with your gleaming (E/C) orbs. "THE M-MAGNIFICENT SANS, W-W-WOULD LIKE TO TELL Y-YOU THAT I FIND GREAT I-INTEREST I-IN YOU, AND I WOULD LIKE T-TO ASK YOU ON A D-D-DATE?" He finished, shaking a bit. 

You were left shocked. Out of all the people he's met, he chose you to have interest in him. You were highly flattered by his request and sent him a soft smile "Of course I will Sans" You happily started, his eyelights turned into hearts as he hugged you, stuffing his head into the crook of your neck "But I just need to do one thing..." you finished holding his chin up with your finger "WHAT IS IT?" He asked, confused. "This." You replied, placing your soft lips onto his hard, oddly warm teeth. Both of you stayed like that a minute until you pulled away. Much to Sans' dismay. "W-wowie, is this an illusion!?" He replied oddly quiet, probably left in a daze from the kiss. You gave a chuckle at his silliness and answered back with a soft smile. "No, Sans. This is real."

**Author's Note:**

> Any Requests?


End file.
